In order to meet wireless data traffic demands that have increased after 4th Generation (4G) communication system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, an implementation of the 5G communication system in a mm Wave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna are discussed to mitigate propagation path loss in the mm Wave band and increase propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device to Device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation to improve the system network have been developed for the 5G communication system.
In addition, the 5G system has developed Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes such as Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA).
Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA) corresponds to a technology for allowing a plurality of User Equipments (UEs) to jointly use the same non-orthogonal time/frequency resources, thereby improving system performance and increasing fairness of scheduling for the UEs. Compared to the NOMA, Orthogonal Frequency Multiple Access (OFDMA) used in a general communication system may be called Orthogonal Multiple Access (OMA).
In the NOMA system, a Base Station (BS) allocates the same time/frequency resources to a plurality of UEs and transmits signals to the UEs on the allocated time/frequency resources in a superposed manner. Such a transmission scheme is called Multiuser Superposition Transmission (MUST). Each of the UEs may reconstruct its own signal (that is, a desired signal) by performing Successive Interference Cancellation (SIC) to remove a signal of another terminal from received downlink signals.
For such a MUST operation, the UE needs additional control information to remove a signal of another UE from downlink signals received from the BS. Accordingly, developing a technology for transmitting additional information and signals needed for a more effective and efficient MUST operation to the UEs is needed.